dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Algol
Algol '''(アルゴル, arugoru) is God of Morphen. He posesses nearly infinite power, as his power seems to come from Space itself; Power of Void. Appearance While lacking physical form while in Morphean, after fusing with Human Algol has light skin, black, long hair covering his most of his head and black eyes. He also wears blue outfit with white, demonic cape and metal belt. Personality Absol seems at first glare to be emotionless, calm person, like Void. He however thinks he is "Superior Being", often causing him to underestimate his foe. Algol never lies. History Void God Arc After defeat of Avaflux, Taojin resorted his last triumph card; Void Morphean, God Algol. Abilities & Powers Being Morphean, Algols power level is impossible to measure. Algol's main power is Nullification, allowing him to make all attacks useless by absorbing them, then releasing absorbed energy as devastating attacks. Other Deitys are able to sense Algol's power, and Supreme Kai of Time has said that Algol could be par with God of Destruction in terms of strength, though she is not sure about it. During his fight against Hercule it was revealed that Absol's physical human body is actually as strong as normal, well-trained human; He has only been using "Vanity" while fighting other Deity's. Techniques & Special Abilities *Flight: Like most users of ki, Algol is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'''Morphean Sense : Algol is able to sense other Morpheans. *'Regeneration' : Algol is able to restore most wounds while in contact of Space. *'Energy Nullification : '''Algol is stated to be "Strongest of Morpheans", as he is able to nullify any energy via contact, but is unable attack while doing so. *'Vanity': Basic technique of Absol where he uses Latent energy within his targets to empower himself. Stronger the foe, stronger Absol comes. However it does not work against those who are not able control their Ki, instead Absol becomes unable to use any of his Energy-based attacks for while. *'Revenge Barrier'' :'' Algol forms a barrier and absorbs all energy fired at him. *'''Genesis Zero: Powerful Energy Wave where Absol unleashes all energy he has gathered with a single attack. Attack is able to reduce solar system to ashes, if he absorbs enough energy for it. *'Divine Wrath': Full-Power Energy Wave Algol uses. In it he charges 10 % of Energy he has absorbed and fires it as powerful beam at his target, reducing them to easily ashes. **'Divine Punishment': Divine Wrath fired with Two hands at same time. 10 times stronger than normal Divine Wrath. *'Arch Blast': Simple finger beam fired by Algol from his index finger. When fired, it created round shield front of user. *'Endless Void': Algol uses power of Void and attempts to crush his target with it. Recording Taojin, he once did smash planet with this technique. He needs 10 seconds to perform this technique. Gallery AlgolBody.png|Algol's outfit. AlgolBlast.png|Absol firing Energy Blast. AlgolDestroy.png|About use Genesis Zero of Elfosia AlgolKill.png|Absol reducing his target to ashes with Divine Wrath. AlgolWave.png|Firing Divine Punishment. AlgolSimpleAttack.png|Firing Arch Blast. AlgolSpace.png|Algol about to use Endless Void, attempting to destroy planet. Battles * Algol vs. Beerus - Rock-Scissors-Paper : Algol won. * Algol vs. Ancient Morpheans - Lose, ended up sealed withing Forbidden Chamber. * Algol vs. Taojin - Win, easily overpowering Taojin. * Algol vs. Quasin - Win, killing Quasin in process with Divine Wrath. * 'Algol vs Cili & Miria '- No end, as Algol left after moment. * 'Algol vs Hercule '- Lose; Whenever Hercule was trying to use "Dynamite Kick" or "Megaton Punch", Algol automatically tried absorb it, only to get beat up. Trivia * Algol's name comes from "Phantom Star" of same name, other referred as Demon Star as well. * Algol is one of few Dragonball Characters who has actually lost to Hercule. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Deity Category:Morpheans Category:Villians Category:Neutral Category:Main Characters Category:Dragonball Infinity